Spider-Man (serial 1994)
Spider-Man (ang. Spider-Man: The Animated Series) – amerykański serial animowany, który swą premierę w Stanach Zjednoczonych miał 19 listopada 1994, a ostatni odcinek wyemitowano 31 stycznia 1998. Scenariusz został napisany przez Johna Sempera Jr., a producentem było Marvel Films Animation. Jest to ekranizacja przygód jednej z postaci z komiksów Marvela – Spider-Mana. Seria ta jest powiązana z serią komiksów o nazwie Untold Tales of Spider-man, która nawiązuje do perypetii bohatera z serialu. Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach dziewiętnastoletniego Petera Parkera, który działa również jako Spider-Man. Historia zaczyna się, kiedy bohater posiada już swoje moce oraz pracuje na pół etatu jako fotograf w redakcji Daily Bugle w Nowym Jorku. Animacja przedstawia klasycznych wrogów Człowieka-Pająka, jak m.in.: Chameleon, Dr Octopus, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Hydro-Man, Lizard, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Venom. Bohaterowie Postacie pozytywne * Peter Parker/Spider-Man – student Empire State University i fotograf w Daily Bugle, specjalizujący się w fotografowaniu Spider-Mana. W wyniku ukąszenia przez napromieniowanego pająka, zdobywa nadludzką siłę, zwinność, pajęczy zmysł, który go ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem, możliwość chodzenia po ścianach i wiedzę, dzięki której potrafi stworzyć pajęczą sieć. Początkowo używał nabytych mocy dla własnych korzyści, lecz gdy odkrył, że złodziej, którego nie chciał zatrzymać, zabił jego wujka, Bena Parkera, decyduje się na walkę z przestępczością. Druga tożsamość Petera wiele razy przysparza mu problemów w życiu prywatnym i często z tego powodu, poważnie rozważał porzucenie persony Spider-Mana. Jednak nigdy nikomu nie odmawia pomocy i kontynuuje karierę superbohatera. * Mary Jane Watson-Parker – początkująca aktorka, druga i ostateczna miłość Petera. Przebojowa i zaradna dziewczyna, wielokrotnie potrafi sama stawić czoło niebezpieczeństwu. Prawdopodobnie wie, że Peter i Spider-Mana to ta sama osoba. Pod koniec trzeciego serii zostaje porwana przez Green Goblina i w czasie walki Spider-Mana z Green Goblinem, wpada do innego wymiaru. W sezonie czwartym wraca w tajemniczy sposób do Nowego Jorku, poznaje sekret Petera i bierze z nim ślub. Okazuje się jednak być klonem z jej wspomnieniami, stworzonym przez profesora Milesa Warrena dla Hydro-Mana. Później klon się rozpada się z powodu niestabilności procesu klonowania. W ostatnim odcinku Spider-Man i Madame Web udają się w podróż międzywymiarową w celu znalezienia prawdziwej Mary Jane. * Felicja Hardy/Black Cat (pierwsza wersja pol. – Czarna Kotka; druga wersja pol. – Czarny Kot) – koleżanka i pierwsza miłość Petera. Pochodząca z wyższych sfer, sprawia wrażenie snobistycznej, jednak w jej sercu jest miejsce na współczucie i ciepło. Wiele razy broni Spider-Mana, przez jakiś żywiąc do niego uczucie. Jej ojciec, John Hardesky alias Kot, podczas II wojny światowej zapamiętuje formułę superżołnierza, odpowiadającą za narodziny Kapitana Ameryki. Zastraszony przez Kingpina wyjawia treść formuły, która zostaje wypróbowana na Felicji. W ten sposób może zmienić się ona w Black Cat o większej zwinności i zręczności. Zakochuje się z wzajemnością w Michaelu Morbiusie i pod koniec serialu razem z nim i Blade’em tropi wampiry. * J. Jonah Jameson – szef Daily Bugle. Chorobliwie nienawidzi Spider-Mana i robi wszystko, by przedstawić go jak w najgorszym świetle. Wynika to z traumy z przeszłości, gdy wynajęty przez mafię zamaskowany morderca przypadkowo zabił jego żonę strzałem z broni palnej przeznaczonym dla Jamesona. Jest szorstki wobec Petera, w głębi duszy jednak go lubi i stara się mu pomagać. Jest uparty i impulsywny, mimo to w sprawach niedotyczących Spider-Mana jest kompetentnym i obiektywnym dziennikarzem, a także potrafi pomóc przyjaciołom w potrzebie. W przeszłości pracował jako prywatny detektyw znany jako „Szalejący Reporter” Jameson. * Joseph „Robbie” Robertson – redaktor Daily Bugle, przyjaciel Jamesona i Petera. Wielokrotnie staje w obronie Spider-Mana przed oskarżeniami Jamesona. Dorastał wraz z Tombstone’em, który był jego kolegą, lecz po latach go prześladował, m.in. próbując sprowadzić na złą drogę jego syna, Randy’ego. * Harry Osborn – przyjaciel Petera, syn Normana Osborna. Jest blisko związany ze swoim ojcem. Zakochany w Mary Jane, przez pewien czas był z nią w związku. Jednak gdy Mary Jane widzi w nim młodszego brata, którym trzeba się cały czas zajmować, odrzuca jego oświadczyny i wróciła do Petera, przez co Harry żywił do obojga urazę. Równoczesne zaginięcie zarówno jej jak i jego ojca prowadzi go do obłędu i dzięki knowaniom Green Goblina staje się drugim Green Goblinem. * May Parker – ciocia Petera. Miła, nikomu nie zawadzająca staruszka, która ze swoim mężem Benem adoptowała Petera po śmierci jego rodziców. Bardzo troszczy się o bratanka i nie chce, by wpadał w kłopoty. Jednocześnie nie lubi Spider-Mana, którego uważa za kryminalistę. * Debra Whitman – studentka Empire State University, asystentka doktora Connorsa wyłowiona w trakcie konkursu. Peter traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę. Żywiła uczucie do Morbiusa. W sezonie trzecim zostaje dziewczyną Flasha. * Flash Thompson – student Empire State University, typowy jock. Petera traktuje na dystans, ale uwielbia Spider-Mana i jest jednym z nielicznych, który nie wierzy bezpodstawnie w zagrożenia ze strony Spider-Mana. Spider-Man inspiruje go do bycia lepszym człowiekiem. W sezonie trzecim zostaje chłopakiem Debry. * Terri Lee – najpierw detektyw, potem porucznik policji. Uważa, że Spider-Man robi dużo dobrego, często z nim współpracuje oraz sceptycznie odnosi do zarzutów stawianych przez jego przeciwników. Zna się także z Peterem z racji jego dojść do Spider-Mana. Żywi uczucie do Blade’a. * Anna Watson – ciocia Mary Jane, przyjaciółka cioci May. Bardzo nie lubi Petera i za każdym razem daje do zrozumienia, że Peter nie nadaje się na chłopaka Mary Jane i przynosi tylko zmartwienia May. Bardzo troszczy się o swoją bratanicę i ciężko przeżywa jej zaginięcie. * Madame Web – doradczyni Spider-Mana, pochodząca z innego wymiaru. Zna prawdziwą tożsamość Spider-Mana. Daje rady i wskazówki Spider-Manowi, celem przygotowania go do ocalenia uniwersum w przyszłości. Jest tajemnicza oraz wyniosła i często traktuje Petera z góry. * Doktor Mariah Crawford – lekarka, ukochana Kravena. Przyjaciółka Spider-Mana, w sezonie drugim pomaga mu w leczeniu jego mutacji. * Liz Allen – przyjaciółka Mary Jane. Skrycie kocha się w Harrym. * Anastazja Hardy – matka Felicji Hardy, prezes fundacji Hardy. Bliska przyjaciółka Jamesona. * Profesor Farley Stilwell – naukowiec, który zapoczątkował neogenikę. Współtwórca Scorpiona, którego prześladowania doprowadziły Stilwella do obłędu. Przerażony negatywnymi skutkami neogeniki decyduje usunąć się z życia publicznego i słuch o nim ginie. Postacie negatywne * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin – publicznie biznesmen i filantrop, jednak przed opinią publiczną skrywa fakt bycia czołową figurą w przestępczym świecie Nowego Jorku. Stanowi największe zagrożenie dla Spider-Mana i często to za jego sprawą pojawiają się złoczyńcy, z którymi się ścierał. Za swoją siedzibę i główne centrum dowodzenia wybrał sobie Chrysler Building. Jest okrutny, bezwzględny i wyrachowany, mimo to kocha swoją rodzinę i potrafi pokazać się z ludzkiej strony. Jest założycielem Insidious Six. * Alistair Smythe – naukowiec i konstruktor robotów. Został sparaliżowany podczas eksplozji w laboratorium, potem poruszał się na wózku inwalidzkim, a później cybernetycznym pojeździe. Syn rzekomo tragicznie zmarłego Spencera Smythe’a. Żywiony zemstą za śmierć ojca decyduje się być głównym asystentem Kingpina. Wielokrotnie jest krytyczny wobec planów i nierozważnych, w jego oczach, sojuszach szefa. Z powodu ciągłych porażek, a ostatecznie zdrady popada w niełaskę u Kingpina i zostaje zmieniony przez doktora Landona w bionicznego mutanta. Gdy Alistair dowiaduje, że jego ojciec żyje, uśpiony w komorze kriogenicznej przez Kingpina, porzuca u niego pracę i porywa ciało ojca. W sezonie czwartym jest asystentem Silvermane’a, który obiecał mu wybudzić ojca. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy to mu się udało. * Doktor Curt Connors/Lizard (obie wersje pol. – Jaszczur) – wykładowca na Empire State University, spec od neogeniki. Poddał się eksperymentom z DNA jaszczurek mającym na celu odrośnięcie straconej ręki, lecz w rezultacie zmienił się w humanoidalnego jaszczura. Po interwencji Spider-Mana przemiana została cofnięta, jednak Connors nigdy nie wyleczył się z mutacji i przy każdej przemianie jego mózg ulega stopniowemu rozdwojeniu jaźni. Connors w postaci Lizarda stanowi zagrożenie dla otoczenia, w postaci ludzkiej pomaga Spider-Manowi i innym w procesach naukowych. * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (obie wersje pol. – Zielony Goblin) – przemysłowiec, prezes OsCorp Industries, ojciec Harry’ego. Jest w konflikcie z Kingpinem. To on wyposażył Hobgoblina w jego sprzęt i kostium. Podczas badań nad nowym gazem bojowym, ulega wypadkowi. Ulatniający się gaz daje mu nowe zdolności, ale i rozdwojenie jaźni. Wykorzystując sprzęt Hobgoblina oraz zmieniony pod wpływem gazu zapasowy kostium Hobgoblina przyjmuje tożsamość Green Goblina. Obok Venoma, to jedyny złoczyńca poznający prawdziwą tożsamość Spider-Mana. W wyniku walki na Moście Washingtona zostaje przeniesiony razem z Mary Jane do innego wymiaru i prawdopodobnie uwięziony tam na zawsze. Stamtąd manipuluje psychiką Harry’ego. Jest bezwzględny i dąży do celu po trupach, jednak troszczy się o Harry’ego. * Michael Morbius – student Empire State University, pochodzący z Europy, ukochany Felicji. Studiuje w Stanach Zjednoczonych, by zdobyć wiedzę w likwidacji epidemii nawiedzającej jego kraj. Znajduje próbkę krwi Petera, którą napromieniował neogenicznie, niestety w strumień promieni wleciał nietoperz, który w efekcie ukąsił Morbiusa. Od tej pory Morbius co noc żeruje jako wampir, odczuwając potworny głód osocza. Później, w wyniku napromieniowania, zmienia się w hybrydę człowieka i nietoperza. Po powrocie do poprzedniej postaci przyłącza się do Blade’a w walce z wampirami. * Man-Spider – zmutowana postać Spider-Mana. Gigantyczny humanoidalny pająk, w którego Peter zmienił się w wyniku mutacji będącej efektem ubocznym ugryzienia przez napromieniowanego pająka. Mimo że jest dzikim potworem, ma w sobie trochę pamięci i uczuć Petera. Ma sześć rąk, z których potrafi strzelać sieciami. Oprócz tego potrafi pluć żrącym kwasem. Poza tym jest niezwykle silny i bardzo wytrzymały. * Doktor Herbert Landon – naukowiec pracujący w Brand Corporation, spec od bioinżynierii, dawny znajomy Beasta z X-Men. Żywi głęboką nienawiść do mutantów i w tym celu tworzy chemiczną substancję zabójczą dla mutantów. W wyniku nieszczęśliwego splotu wydarzeń pada ofiarą własnego wynalazku i zmienia się w gigantycznego potwora żywiącego się energią. Spider-Manowi i X-Men udaje się cofnąć przemianę, jednak Landon zostaje pół-człowiekiem, pół-mutantem. Po zdradzie Smythe’a zostaje nowym asystentem Kingpina. * Doktor Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (pierwsza wersja pol. – Doktor Ośmiornica) – naukowiec, kiedyś był wychowawcą Petera na obozie naukowym. W wyniku nieudanego eksperymentu zespolił się z czterema mechanicznymi mackami, które potrafi kontrolować z taką łatwością, jakby były jego dodatkowymi kończynami. Potrafi podnieść nimi kilka ton, pozwalają mu także szybciej się poruszać. Nienawidzi rodu Hardych za uniemożliwienie badań naukowych i obwinia ich o swój wypadek. Ma gigantyczne ego i uważa się za lepszego od innych, decyduje się na współpracę jedynie, gdy zapewni mu to osobiste korzyści. Członek Insidious Six. * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (obie wersje pol. – Skorpion) – początkowo szpieg u J. Jonaha Jamesona, mający się dowiedzieć, kim jest Spider-Man. W wyniku jego nieudolności, Jameson poznaje go z profesorem Stilwellem, który go poddaje napromieniowaniu promieniami neogenicznymi z dodanym DNA skorpiona (naturalnym wrogiem pająków). Zdobywa nadludzką siłę i zwinność, jednak mutacja nadal postępuje, ku przerażeniu Scorpiona. Rozwścieczony skutkami ubocznymi prześladuje Stilwella. Potem decyduje się na karierę przestępcy celem uleczenia się z mutacji. Później najprawdopodobniej przestał się przejmować swoją mutacją. Przed przemianą był życiowym nieudacznikiem, dlatego nienawidzi, gdy ktoś się z niego naigrywa. Członek Insidious Six. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (obie wersje pol. – Sęp) – prezes Toomes Aerodynamics i fundacji naukowej Toomesa. Naukowiec i wynalazca w bardzo podeszłym wieku, który opracował elektromagnetyczne skrzydła pozwalające latać. Po zdobyciu Tablicy Czasu od Hammerheada opracował szpony pozwalające mu tymczasowo wyssać młodość innym, by się samemu odmłodzić. W swojej odmłodzonej postaci przedstawił się Debrze Whitman i Flashowi Thompsonowi jako własny asystent – Arthur Avis. W sezonie czwartym w wyniku nieudanego eksperymentu Silvermane’a, odmłodniał na stałe. W sezonie piątym zastąpił zmarłego Mysteria jako członka Insidious Six po tym, jak Kingpin zaoferował mu dostęp do swoich laboratoriów. * Jason Philip Macendale/Hobgoblin – kryminalista skrywający się pod kostiumem goblina, układający sojusze pod kątem własnych korzyści. Strzela wybuchowymi dyniami i lata na specjalnej lotni, stworzonymi przez Normana Osborna. W międzyczasie dorabia się majątku i pod zmienionym nazwiskiem, Jason Philips, nawiązuje romans z Felicją. * Edward „Eddie” Brock/Venom – były reporter Daily Bugle. Nieuczciwy karierowicz dążący po trupach do celu. Nienawidzi Spider-Mana za rzekome zrujnowanie mu życia oraz Petera za lepszą pozycję w Daily Bugle. W wyniku połączenia się z symbiontem odrzuconym przez Spider-Mana zmienia się w kreaturę zwaną Venom. Dzięki symbiontowi poznaje sekretną tożsamość Spider-Mana i robi wszystko, by go zniszczyć. Jest o tyle groźny, że pajęcze zmysły Spider-Mana nie wykrywają obecności Venoma. * Chameleon (obie wersje pol. – Kameleon) – międzynarodowy najemnik i terrorysta. Potrafi zmienić się w dowolną osobę dzięki generatorowi na swoim pasie, później jednak zdobył zdolność zmiany bez użycia pasa. Wydaje się być niezdolny do mówienia, będąc w swojej prawdziwej postaci. Adoptowany syn Red Skulla. * Rhino (druga wersja pol. – Noso) – podwładny Kingpina. Jest to ogromny człowiek w kostiumie nosorożca, o potężnej sile i niezbyt błyskotliwym umyśle. Jest członkiem Insidious Six. * Shocker – podwładny Kingpina. Skrywa się pod specjalnym kombinezonem. Dzięki bransoletom stworzonym przez Smythe’a potrafi strzelać falami uderzeniowymi. Jest członkiem Insidious Six. * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (pierwsza wersja pol. – Mysterius) – mistrz iluzji, niegdyś spec od efektów specjalnych. W pierwszym występie podszywał się pod Spider-Mana celem wrobienia go w przestępstwa, z zemsty za ujawnienie, że to on doprowadził do groźnego wypadku na planie filmowym. W międzyczasie tworzy kryjówkę dla aktorki Mirandy Wilson, oficjalnie zaginionej, a naprawdę potwornie oszpeconej. Ginie razem z Mirandą Wilson w wybuchu, wcześniej wyznając jej miłość. Jest członkiem Insidious Six, lecz po śmierci zostaje zastąpiony przez Vulture’a. * Siergiej Krawinow/Kraven the Hunter (pierwsza wersja pol. – Kraven Łowca; druga wersja pol. – Kraven Myśliwy) – ukochany doktor Marii Crawford pochodzący z rosyjskiej szlachty. W Afryce parał się myślistwem, po ustawowym zakazie polowań pracował tam jako przewodnik. Podczas ekspedycji zostaje ranny i podane zostaje mu serum, które miało go uzdrowić. Jednak preparat pobudził jego zmysły myśliwego i zaczął się on zachowywać jak dzikie zwierzę. Po wyleczeniu staje się sojusznikiem Spider-Mana. * Silvermane – jeden z czołowych szefów świata przestępczego Nowego Jorku, główny konkurent Kingpina. Jest to pozbawiony skrupułów starzec chcący zabić Kingpina oraz Spider-Mana, jednak mimo wszystko bardzo kocha swoją córkę. Obsesyjnie pragnie się odmłodzić i w tym celu zdobywa odmładzającą Tablicę Czasu. Jednak skutkiem ubocznym jest nadmierne odmłodzenie, aż do stanu niemowlęcego. Mimo to zachowuje umysł dorosłego i potem planuje odebrać dorosłe ciało Spider-Manowi. Jednak w wyniku przerwania eksperymentu przez Vulture’a co prawda ponownie staje się dorosły, ale znów jest starcem, ku swojemu rozgoryczeniu. * Alicia Silvermane – córka Silvermane’a. Jest równie bezwzględna jak jej ojciec i jest drugim przywódcą jego organizacji przestępczej. Mimo to jednak bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Przez moment była studentką Empire State University i chodziła z Peterem. * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone – podwładny Silvermane’ów, niekiedy zajmujący się przestępczością na własną rękę. Jest superwytrzymałym i silnym człowiekiem o wyglądzie podobnym do zombie. Dorastał wraz z Robbiem i od młodości zajmował się przestępczym fachem. Nienawidzi Robbiego za to, że w dzieciństwie stchórzył i zostawił go podczas nieudanej kradzieży, co poskutkowało jego wylądowaniem w sądzie dla nieletnich. Chciał go wrobić w napad na fabrykę, jednak w wyniku wypadku wylądował w kadzi z chemikaliami, nabywając obecny wygląd. * Morris „Morrie” Bench/Hydro-Man (pierwsza wersja pol. – Hydro-człowiek) – dawny chłopak Mary Jane, który w wyniku wypadku dostał zdolność manipulowania wodą, jak i zmienianie się w nią. Jest obsesyjnie zakochany w Mary Jane. Wyparował na dachu budynku, ale z cząsteczek, które pozostały na dachu, profesor Miles Warren stworzył klona z zachowanymi wspomnieniami. Ostatecznie klon ten rozpada się w wyniku niestabilności procesu klonowania. * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (pierwsza wersja pol. – Szalony) – bezwzględny i okrutny psychopata. W zamian za służenie Dormammu łączy się z czerwonym symbiontem, zrodzonym z symbiontu Venoma w przestrzeni kosmicznej, tworząc kreaturę o nazwie Carnage. Posiada zdolność tworzenia śmiercionośnych narzędzi i wysysania sił witalnych swoich ofiar. W wyniku nieudanego przejścia Dormammu do ziemskiego wymiaru zostaje wessany do innego wymiaru. Po jakimś czasie opanowuje Spider-Mana z innej rzeczywistości i tworzy Spider-Carnage’a. * Profesor Miles Warren – naukowiec w dość podeszłym wieku, specjalizujący się w klonowaniu. Gdy zakazano mu badań z powodów etycznych, Warren nie pogodził się z tym i kontynuował je w tajemnicy dzięki funduszom Silvermane’a. To on odpowiada za stworzenie klonów Mary Jane i Hydro-Mana. Widząc postępujące, choć niesatysfakcjonujące procesy klonowania, zdobywa kawałek kostiumu Spider-Mana z jego DNA w celu dalszych badań. Obsada Odcinki Komiks W 1998 roku (zlikwidowane w 2003 roku) wydawnictwo TM-Semic wydawało magazyn Spider-Man Serial TV, będący komiksową adaptacją serialu. Scenariusz do komiksu napisany był przez Nela Yomtova, a za rysunki odpowiedzialni byli Alex Saviuk i Rick Stasi. W magazynie oprócz komiksu znajdowały się ilustrowane lekcje języka angielskiego prowadzone przez Człowieka-pająka. Zostały wydane 4 numery czasopisma. Przedstawione historie to adaptacje odcinków: Kraven Myśliwy, Doktor Octopus oraz dwie części Kostium z innej planety. Ciekawostki * Serial jest animowanym debiutem dla kilku postaci – Beyonder, Big Wheel, Carnage, Richard Fisk, Hobgoblin, Hydro-Man, dr Ashley Kafka, Morbius, Silvermane, Scarlet Spider, Alistair Smythe, Spider Slayers, Spot, Prowler, Rocket Racer, Tombstone, Miles Warren, Venom i paru innych. * Gościnnie w serialu pojawiają się inni bohaterowie Marvela: X-Men, Fantastic Four, Blade, War Machine, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Silver Sable, Abraham Whistler, Miss America, Whizzer, Punisher, Daredevil, Dr Strange, Wong i Captain America. Avengers i Hulk zostają natomiast wspomniani w odcinku Night of the Lizard. * Początkowo w serialu nie jest pokazane w jaki sposób Spider-Man uzyskał swoje moce. Nie pokazano tego w pierwszym odcinku, gdyż scenarzysta serialu, John Semper uznał to za zbyt oczywiste. Szczegółową historię o początkach Spider-Mana przedstawiono dopiero w odcinku Make a Wish. * Początkowo Electro miał się nie pojawić w serialu, gdyż planowano, że razem z Sandmanem pojawią się w pełnometrażowym filmie o przygodach Spider-Mana, który miał mieć swoją premierę w 1994 roku, a reżyserii miał się podjąć James Cameron. Film nie powstał, a Electro został dodany w jednym z późniejszych odcinków, zaś Sandman nie pojawił się w ogóle. * Sandman jest jedynym głównym wrogiem Spider-Mana, który nie pojawia się w serialu. * W odcinku The Alien Costume. Part One Spider-Man, testując właściwość żyjącego stroju zmieniania wyglądu, żartuje, iż wygląda jak „gość z Aerosmith”. Joe Perry, gitarzysta z zespołu Aerosmith, skomponował motyw przewodni do serialu. * Kilkuczęściowe historie Spider Wars i Secret Wars oparte są na znanych z komiksów historiach Spider-Clone Saga oraz Secret Wars. * Odcinek Night of the Lizard był pokazywany parę miesięcy wcześniej przed premierą serialu jako reklama pierwszego sezonu. * W związku negatywnymi głosami o ilości przemocy w Batman: The Animated Series i Power Rangers Broadcast Standards and Practices poddał Spider-Mana silnej cenzurze: ** Nie mogły padać słowa typu „kill/death/murder itd.” (ang. „zabić/śmierć/morderca itd.”) i zwykle je zastępowano słowami typu „destroy” (ang. „zniszczyć”). ** Słowo „radioactive” (ang. „radioaktywny”) zastąpiono słowem „neogenics” (ang. „neogenika”). ** Słowo „blood” (ang. „krew”) zastąpiono słowami „plasma” (ang. „osocze”). ** Nie można było uderzyć przeciwnika z pięści. ** Realistyczna broń palna została zastąpiona futurystycznymi laserami. ** Nie można było pokazywać stłuczonego szkła. ** Dzieci nie mogły być w niebezpieczeństwie. ** Nikt nie mógł być zagrożony pożarem. ** Nie można było pokazywać niczyjej śmierci na ekranie. ** Żadna ranna postać nie mogła mieć na swoim ciele widocznych obrażeń ani krwi. ** Spider-Man musiał tak lądować na dachach, by nie zranić ptaków. ** Spider-Man mógł wsadzać przestępców do więzienia, ale „nie dać biletu do Kalifornii czy Florydy” (prawdopodobnie eufemizm do kary śmierci). * W komiksie grupa superprzestępców Insidious Six nazywana była Sinister Six. Twórcy serialu dokonali tej zmiany, gdyż Fox Kids uznało, że słowo „sinister” (ang. „złowieszczy”) może być zbyt przerażające dla oglądających telewizję dzieci (co ciekawe, w serialu X-Men: The Animated Series pojawia się postać znana jako Mister Sinister). * Tylko dwóch członków Insidious Six wchodziło w skład oryginalnego Sinister Six: Dr Octopus i Mysterio. Pozostali członkowie (Shocker, Chameleon, Scorpion i Rhino) zastępowali takie postacie jak: Sandman, Electro, Vulture (choć ten dołącza do Insidious Six w sezonie piątym) oraz Kraven the Hunter. * Aktorzy podkładający głosy w oryginalnej wersji serialu animowanego X-Men musieli przylecieć samolotem z Kanady do Los Angeles, by zagrać w odcinkach The Mutant Agenda i Mutants’ Revenge. * Postać o nazwisku Lewald, która pojawia się w odcinkach The Mutant Agenda i Mutants’ Revenge, została nazwana od jednego z twórców serialu animowanego X-Men – Erica Lewalda. * W odcinku The Sting of the Scorpion Spider-Man odpowiadając na pytanie Jamesona porównuje się do Kleszcza, tytułowego bohatera serialu animowanego nadawanego przez Fox Kids. * Postać Madame Web w oryginalnej wersji językowej jest dubbingowana przez żonę Stana Lee – Joan Lee. * W odcinku Make a Wish Taina pyta Spider-Mana, czy został wysłany przez rodziców z umierającej planety statkiem kosmicznym na Ziemię. Jest to aluzja do postaci z komiksów DC – Supermana. * Odcinek Make a Wish powstał na podstawie komiksu The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man z Amazing Spider-Man (vol. 1) #248 (1984). * Po wydarzeniach z 11 września 2001 roku z odcinka Day of the Chameleon usunięto z panoramy Nowego Jorku wieże World Trade Center oraz scenę, w której helikopter rozbija się o budynek. * Na początku emisji serialu wiele odcinków było nadawanych niechronologicznie. * Początkowo w serialu miał się nie pojawiać Green Goblin, a w jednej z sugestii Norman Osborn miał być Hobgoblinem4. Dopiero interwencja Stana Lee sprawiła, iż pojawił się on w animacji, zaś Norman Osborn stworzył jedynie sprzęt dla Hobgoblina. * Początkowo twórcy serialu chcieli, by zgodnie z komiksami najpierw pojawił się Green Goblin, potem Hobgoblin. Jednak zabawki Hobgoblina były w produkcji i jeden z producentów serialu, Avi Arad uznał, iż zabawki nieistniejącej postaci w serialu spowodują straty finansowe. * Początkowo ciocia May miała posiadać kota o imieniu Warren. * Julie Bennett zastąpiła zmarłą Lindę Gary w podkładaniu głosu pod ciocię May, * W sezonach drugim, trzecim i czwartym użyto „powieściowego systemu”, by podkreślić, że każdy sezon ma określoną tematykę: ** Neogenic Nightmare – głównym tematem jest tu mutacja Spider-Mana. ** The Sins of the Fathers – opowiada o problemach, jakie ojcowie mogą ściągnąć na głowy swoich dzieci. ** Partners in Danger – Spider-Man musi sprawdzić swoje umiejętność współpracy z innymi superbohaterami. * Martin Landau po tym, jak wygrał Oscara za udział w filmie Ed Wood, stał się niedostępny do dalszego podkładania głosu pod Scorpiona. Zastąpił go Richard Moll. * Stan Lee często gra epizodyczne role w ekranizacjach komiksów Marvela. Zrobił to nawet jako postać animowana w ostatnim odcinku serialu. * Niektórzy aktorzy z serialu wzięli udział w tworzeniu specjalnej atrakcji turystycznej związanej ze Spider-Manem. Znajduje się ona w parku tematycznym w Orlando na Florydzie. * W odcinku Turning Point Green Goblin porywa Mary Jane Watson na most George’a Washingtona. W wyniku walki dziewczyna zostaje wessana do innego wymiaru. Niestety, Spider-Man nie wiedział, co się z nią stało, ponieważ w momencie kiedy Mary spadała, on był odwrócony. Spowodowało to u niego błędne przeświadczenie, że dziewczyna utonęła. Dopiero pod koniec serii Spider-Man dowiedział się, że Mary Jane żyje. Mimo tego moment, w którym Spider-Man znajduje ukochaną, nigdy nie został pokazany. W jednym z wywiadów John Semper powiedział, że gdyby kontynuowano serię, Mary Jane zostałaby znaleziona w dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii, gdzie Carnage przyjąłby tożsamość Kuby Rozpruwacza. Po pokonaniu Carnage’a i powrotu z Mary Jane i Madame Web do rzeczywistości, Mary Jane miałaby przyznać Spider-Manowi, że zawsze wiedziała, że jest Peterem Parkerem, co kilkakrotnie sugerowano wcześniej w serialu. * Oryginalnie nie planowano zakończyć Spider-Mana cliffhangerem, gdyż twórcy byli przekonani, iż zrobią jeszcze jeden sezon, a oglądalność była wysoka. Powodem zakończenia serialu była wzajemna niechęć Aviego Arada i ówczesnej prezes Fox Kids, Margaret Loesch. Kiedy skończył się kontrakt na 65 odcinków, Loesch anulowała serial i zerwała współpracę z Marvel Films Animation odpowiedzialne za animację. * W planach niewyprodukowanego szóstego sezonu były m.in. powrót Normana Osborna z innego wymiaru i ponowne wcielenie się w Green Goblina oraz powrót Richarda Fiska z więzienia, który miał przejąć władzę w przestępczym światku po Kingpinie i tak jak w komiksie przyjąć tożsamość Rose'a. Rose miał uczestniczyć we wrobieniu Neda Leedsa. * Przeciwnicy Spider-Mana – Puma i Beetle byli rozważani do użycia w serialu. * Pierwotnie miała pojawić się Betty Brant, tym razem jako sekretarka Robbiego (w komiksie była sekretarką Jamesona) i miała żywić uczucie do Petera. * Był w planach scenariusz, gdzie Mysterio miał sprzymierzyć się z Dormammu, a Spider-Man i Ghost Rider mieli ich powstrzymać, jednak zrezygnowano z niego po odejściu z serialu Gregga Bergera wcielającego się w rolę Mysteria. * Od drugiego sezonu Peter ma na sobie tę samą koszulkę, jednak tylko w odcinku W potrzasku widać na niej lewą kieszeń, w której bohater trzymał płytę. * W historii Secret Wars występują bohaterowie z innych seriali The Animation Series. Co ciekawe, wszystkie postacie są rysowane tak samo, jak w innych kreskówkach. Fantastyczna Czwórka jest narysowana jednak inaczej, gdyż John Semper nie lubił kreskówki Fantastyczna Czwórka. Poza wyglądem postaci zmieniono też aktorów podkładających im głosy. Jedynie Quinton Flynn powtórzył swoją rolę jako Ludzka Pochodnia. * W drugiej polskiej wersji językowej początkowo Black Cat nazywa Spider-Mana „pajączkiem”, ale w dwuczęściowym odcinku The Return of Hydro-Man, prawdopodobnie z powodu błędnego tłumaczenia, mówi do niego „spider”. * John Semper uważał, że Spider-Man nie powinien mieć dziewczyny ani żony w serialu animowanym. * Serial jest zakazany w Malezji (niektóre odcinki) oraz w Hongkongu (cały serial). * Hulk miał pojawić się w serialu gościnnie, przede wszystkim w 3-częściowym Secret Wars z piątego sezonu. Nie doszło jednak do tego występu z powodu pojawienia się serialu Incredible Hulk. Jego miejsce zajął Lizard. * Wszyscy członkowie X-Men mieli pojawić się ponownie w Secret Wars, i w dodatkowym odcinku Secret Wars mieli zmierzyć się z Mr Sinisterem, jednak ponowne wynajęcie oryginalnej obsady było zbyt kosztowne. Jedynie Storm pojawiła się w Secret Wars, gdyż podkładająca pod nią głos Iona Morris mieszkała w Kalifornii. * Frank Gorshin był typowany do roli Hobgoblina oraz Scorpiona. * Do roli Spider-Mana był typowany Billy Campell, jednak według producentów brzmiał zbyt dorośle. * Pierwotnie to David Warner podkładał głos pod Red Skulla w odcinku Kot z czwartego sezonu. Został on jednak zastąpiony przez Earla Boena, gdy postać Red Skulla wróciła w piątym sezonie. * Eric Braeden miał podkładać głos postaci Herberta Landona, jednak czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie w powierzonej mu roli, a John Semper stwierdził, że był on zbyt „drewniany” jako Landon. * Linda Gary oraz Neil Ross wcześniej podkładali głosy pod ciocię May oraz Normana Osborna w serialu Spider-Man z 1981 roku. Przed serialem Neil Ross wystąpił ponownie jako Norman Osborn w Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. * Kathy Garver, podkładająca głos pod Firestar w Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, pojawia się tutaj na kilka odcinków. Występuje jako Gila w odcinku The Lizard King oraz Madeline Joyce/Miss America w 5-odcinkowym Six Forgotten Warriors. * Projekt Petera Parkera pierwotnie miał być podobny do tego z komiksów rysowanych przez Johna Romitę Sr., jednak Stan Lee chciał „uwspółcześnienia” wizerunku Petera. John Semper zaprzeczył doniesieniom, jakoby Peter Parker w serialu był wzorowany na Nicholasie Hammondzie, aktorze grającym Spider-Mana w aktorskim serialu The Amazing Spider-Man. * Twórcy zmienili wizerunek Petera Parkera w drugim sezonie, dając zmienione ubranie celem „fajniejszego” wizerunku, a także lepszego ukrycia stroju Spider-Mana pod ubraniem. * Ze względu na decyzję, by nie wprowadzać postaci Gwen Stacy, wiele zdarzeń z nią związanych zastąpiono postaciami Felicji Hardy lub Mary Jane Watson. * Pierwszy występ Mary Jane w serialu oparty jest na jej początkowym występie w komiksie – Amazing Spider-Man #42. Wypowiada nawet podobną kwestię: „Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot”. * Jeden ze Spider-Manów występujących w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach serialu, Iron Spider noszący srebrną zbroję zamiast zwykłego kostiumu, jest wzorowany na postaci z japońskiego serialu Spider-Man z 1978 roku, a także na Iron Manie. Także jego osobowość jest wzorowana na Iron Manie. * Gigantycznego robot należący do Iron Spidera to ukłon do japońskiego serialu Spider-Man z 1978 roku, gdzie Spider-Man do dyspozycji miał gigantycznego transformującego się robota o imieniu Leopardon. * Aktor, który użyczył głosu Spider-Manowi w serialu, Christopher Daniel Barnes, użyczył później głosu Electro, Spyder-Knightowi i Villagerowi w serialu Mega Spider-Man. Kategoria:Seriale